A Spa To Ourselves
by Salnalus
Summary: The spa twins over at the Ponyville Day Spa have been pretty busy lately. After a busy day, they feel like they deserve some time alone to rest. But after Aloe receives a back massage from her sister Lotus, things get heated... in the good way. They have a whole spa to theirselves, so why not enjoy it?


It was just a normal day in the Spa center in Ponyville. While it did not get many customers everyday, the ones that do come by pay some worthy prices for the services that were provided there. Everything from back massages to mud baths were offered in the service, and there was no better place to relax and sooth a pony's tensions for miles.

It was the usual Wednesday evening, when the white beauty of a unicorn with royally-styled purple hair and yellow cuteness of a pegasus with long, pink mane and tail held their spa date, and as always, it was something they always enjoyed together. Just a day of relaxation and pampering and mindless gossip was all they needed to lift their spirits.  
After a good two hours of doing everything in the book for one's body, both Rarity and Fluttershy were feeling refreshed and looking wonderful.  
"I must say, you two never disappoint! If it weren't to put any strain on yourselves, I would come here everyday just to enjoy your services," Rarity commented.  
"Oh yes, it's very nice. I really enjoyed it too," added the timid Fluttershy. It wasn't shown much, but she too loved the spa services that were offered.  
Of the two twin employees that worked there, the pink mare smiled enthusiastically at the thankful compliment. "Oh, it is nothing, really. You cannot find more luxurious hoofwork anywhere else, no?" Aloe questioned.

"Oh, most certainly not! But we really must get going. Places to go, friends to meet, right Fluttershy?"

The yellow pegasus just simply nodded with a smile. "It was nice as usual. I guess we'll come back next week? Same time, same treatment."

"Yes, of course!" Aloe answered. "Now off you go. We must close early for... personal reasons."

As she said that, she looked down at one of her forehooves, wiggling it a bit while feeling a bit of strain. The treatment given to Rarity and Fluttershy took a toll on her hooves, and she felt like she really needed to give them a rest.

The unicorn and pegasus duo opened the door to the spa and waved back to the two spa mares before leaving. The bell chimed as the door closed behind them. Once it did, Aloe gave an exasperated sigh, and rubbed her eyes.

"That unicorn wants it done as such all the time," she complained. She looked to her left to see her twin sister walk past her. The blue earth pony mare turned the sign to "Closed" before turning back to Aloe and stretching her forelegs out.

"I must agree. All this work does make a mare's hooves feel numb after a while. But I really can't blame her for wanting to choose us for the job. We are the best of the best, are we not sister?" Lotus questioned.

"Yes, but I've never seen a pony be so demanding like that here," Aloe groaned. "Canterlot, all the time, but Ponyville? Dear Celestia..."

She turned her back, and walked to the couch. She laid down on her belly and placed her hooves on her aching back. "Ooh, I may need a back massage myself. I went out of joint more than a few times dealing with that Rarity..."

She could not be blamed. Rarity was a rather prim and roper pony that only wished for the finest treatments for her and one of her best friends. She wanted the best the two twin spa ponies could offer, especially on a day like today. For some odd reason, she wanted today to be better than a normal day at the spa. Aloe and Lotus didn't question why, as long as they were getting paid to do their job.

But even so, it was a lot of work. She wanted the absolute best out of the two mares. Nothing was too good for the white mare and her timid friend. It wasn't like she asked for _everything_, as that would've been too much for Aloe and Lotus. But she wanted to be as relaxed as possible, so she asked for as much as she thought she needed. Oddly enough, a back massage was on the list twice, which Fluttershy was confused about the second time, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"After what we've been through, it certainly seems so," Lotus said as she turned around.

She looked back at Aloe. She was pretty tired herself, but she had a bit of a thought. Why not do something nice for a bit? She was in a rather generous mood despite all the work they had done for the day. "How about I give you one, sister of mine? I'm sure I can spare a few more minutes to help ease that back of yours."

Aloe was surprised. She didn't usually get favors from Lotus, especially without even asking for it. Still, Lotus proved to be one of the two best masseuses around, so the offer was really tempting. How could somepony not accept that?

She gave a heartwarming smile at her sister. "I am so glad to have a twin sister as sweet as you, Lotus. You did not have to do this."

The tension felt in her back was protesting, though. She kept rubbing it to keep it from aching more. "Then again, my back, it kills me. I need a back massage so badly..."

"Then let's get you up onto one of the massage tables, and I'll relieve your back of that deep tension. My hooves were made to sooth." She held out a hoof and admired it as if it were an alluring gemstone.

Aloe nodded in agreement, and rose up from the couch. A tiny bit more of the pain was felt, but just barely. She headed for one of the doors on the left wall, and Lotus began to follow. Before she entered the room, she looked back at the door, and the memory of today's past events with Rarity and Fluttershy appeared in her mind. The day felt quite long, even if the treatments only lasted about five hours. Still, that was a pretty long time for nonstop treatments, and Aloe and Lotus deserved the break. She sighed a deep breath and entered the room.

When she entered, she saw Aloe already laying upon the nearest massage table from the door. The room had many different ones, but Aloe was too lazy to choose. They were all the same either way. Her hooves were stretched out as she tried to get comfortable laying on her underside, her sleek pink body laying flat against the table with her tail hanging off the back.

"Alright, let's do zis..." Lotus spoke in a rather Pranch accent. Aloe giggled at the attempt to sound foreign, though their normal voices seemed to have foreign accents anyway.

She stretched out her forelegs and hindlegs to make sure she wouldn't pull any muscles. She needed to stretch anyway, and it felt amazing to do so. She cracked her neck as well. After that, she planted her hooves on Aloe's soft back just below her shoulders and rubbed slowly and steadily. Aloe began to moan and close her eyes in response at the tension being forced away from her upper back by her sister's forceful hooves.

It may have helped that they were both Earth ponies, as they had the advantage of naturally stronger hooves. Therefore, Earth ponies always made the best masseuses because of that. With their everyday jobs as spa ponies, their hooves became considerably stronger every month. Perhaps nowhere near as strong as a certain cowpony's hooves, but strong nonetheless.

Much of the tension on Aloe's shoulders felt like they were just melting away from the rubbing of her back. "A little to the right... ooh, right there," Aloe moaned as Lotus slid her hooves towards to the right. She had to admit, the feeling of her sister's back under her hooves felt smooth to the touch. They almost felt as nice as a newborn foal's coat.

"How does that feel?" Lotus inquired, noting the look on the pink mare's face. She moaned a bit more as her muscles relaxed almost perfectly to the touch of Lotus' hooves.

"That is perfect..." Aloe replied. One of her hind legs twitched a bit from the incredible feeling, unsure how to deal with it. She would have considered repaying Lotus back later after this massage, but now, she just wanted to rest and enjoy it.

The more pressure Lotus put on Aloe's back, the more she could hear her moan. The blue mare smirked a bit from this with anticipation. "Perhaps you are enjoying this a bit too much, no?"

She turned her head to the right in a forty-five degree angle, looking back at Lotus with one open eye and a relaxed smile. "Why should I not? You are my sister, so it would make sense that you would know my body more than anypony else, yes?"

"We are twins, are we not? It would only make sense that if I know my own body, I most certainly know yours as well." As she spoke, her hooves rubbed lower down Aloe's back. Lotus had to admit, since they were twins, theoretically, they would have the same soft spots, the same places that would feel most pleasurable to them.

And of course, the same beautiful and attractive bodies. "In fact, that may not be such a bad thing..."

She looked up and down Aloe's body. If anything, It was the most attractive body she had ever laid her eyes on, being it similar to her own. Those curves, that body shape, those flanks...

Aloe's ear twitched, and she looked back at her sister as she said those words. She raised an eyebrow as she opened her mouth to speak. "Whatever do you mean, Lotus?"

Lotus' eyes kept scanning Aloe's body as she attempted to suppress a giggle. "Well, I most certainly like the feeling of a hard-pressed hoof on this spot here... do you?"

She moved her hooves a bit lower, slightly toward the side of Aloe's flank that showed her cutie mark. When she reached the spot, she pressed her hoof a bit deeper into Aloe's body, and a slight gasp escaped the pink mare's lips as her eyes widened. While Lotus' hooves didn't quite reach much of her flank, the part that was being pressed felt so sensitive, and so good.

"I do... I surprisingly do. Lotus, dear sister of mine, are you doing what I think you are doing?"

Her smirk just grew mischievously. Her hooves kept up their rubbing motion on Aloe's back near her flanks. "This depends. What goes on in your mind?"

Hearing that sent a few shivers down Aloe's spine thinking of the idea, which Lotus definitely felt. "Doing something together that sisters don't usually do..."

"Ah, but that is the beauty of it!" Lotus exclaimed. "It is so something we don't usually do, or anypony for that matter. It is so uncommon, so free, so uniquely refreshing, so... fun! In fact, we have the whole spa to ourselves to do _whatever we want_."

Lotus spoke the last three words seductively, and moved her hooves down to her sister's flank, pushing against it a bit. Aloe giggled from being played with. It even tickled a bit. It felt weird to the pink mare that her sister was doing this to her, but much to her surprise, she liked it.

"That sound like it could be fun, Lotus. Could we really do that?" Aloe pleaded. The more she thought about it, the more excited she became.

"Oh yes. We will have _much_ fun." As she said that, she gave her sister a playful smack on the flank and giggled herself, which elicited a small gasp from Aloe, seemingly aroused from just that.

"So, where should we start?" Aloe asked.

Lotus shifted her gaze from Aloe to the immediate area around her. There were a few doors that lead to various rooms where other forms of treatments were done. Each room was specially made for different purposes. The one they were currently in seemed to be only for back massages, with table lined up in the room. One of the doors she spotted seemed perfect enough, and it led to the steam room where ponies would rest in hot steam to relieve stress in their muscles.

"Perhaps the steam room? It would be most pleasurable, would it not?" Lotus batted her eyes at Aloe, who giggled in response.

"Oh, very much so. Shall we go?" Aloe rose from the table. Her back felt much better from the massage, although she could still feel tension in her lower back. The steam from the steam room would most likely help with that. They both smiled as they walked together toward the steam room.

The steam room wasn't as large as most of the other rooms, possibly because there wasn't a reason for it to be. The other rooms had equipment that took up space in the room, but the steam room only had space for ponies to relax in peace, hence the size of the room.

However, in the current time, it was only going to be used by two mares, who just happened to walk in. It took about a minute or two for Aloe to collect a few heating rocks. She placed them in the small area where the rocks would sit while Lotus carried a small bucket in her mouth, which was filled with boiling hot water. She tilted the bucket over the rocks, and a large volume of steam started to rise and fill the room.

The spa twins sighed in relaxation and comfort as they settled themselves in the heat. Their muscles soothed, and as time went on, they started to feel sweat pour all over their bodies.

"Now this is what I call pleasure..." Aloe moaned.

"Oh, very much so," Lotus added. "Do you love the heat, Aloe? I say it is most magnificent." She stretched out her hooves, the stress in her muscles releasing tension.

"It is very endearing, yes." Aloe nodded in agreement. "I can see why everypony loves these treatments, especially Rarity. I'm anticipating the excitement of our endeavor here."

"Oh, very. It just washes away your uneasiness and stress."

"Just like it does for me..." She would've said more, but she was getting distracted by her thoughts as she eyed her twin seductively. Said thoughts of the oncoming events excited her loins a bit. She never had thought she'd be looking forward to this sort of fun, yet she liked it, and wanted it.

The urge to start this whole session caught up to her. It was time to make a move. Lotus still had her limbs stretched out, enjoying the feeling. Her eyes were closed as she started to feel sweat building up around her body, and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the suggestive look her pink sister was giving her.

"Is it time to start?"

Lotus smirked, presenting to her sister her bedroom eyes. "I believe so." She reached her hooves up to Aloe's cheeks, and brought them closer to herself. "So, where shall we start? We have the whole steam room to ourselves."

Aloe returned the gaze. "I have an idea." She smiled a mischievous grin, showing she had something up her sleeve.

"Oh?" Lotus questioned. She was getting curious. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, something... just relax, and let me do the work."

Lotus giggled while Aloe moved around her body. She was gazing all over her amazing features until she was directly facing the blue mare. She climbed on top of Aloe slowly, rubbing her body along her sister's until they were facing each other. She then went down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, to which Aloe blushed from.

She wondered if Aloe was going to go much deeper than that. Then her wonder changed to confirmation as she heard a giggle coming from the mare above her before she felt her tongue being slid across her neck. It licked a bit of sweat off Lotus' neck, almost like a dog.

Lotus gasped at the new feeling. Her body was getting the attention it craved, and she was already starting to like it. Aloe kept up her licking away at Lotus, and then her tongue started to travel down the side of her neck and toward her arm.

"Oh sister, you're so sweaty," Aloe said seductively. Lotus was feeling so good with the tongue treatment, she started to moan from the pleasure.

"Perhaps I should clean you up with a tongue bath." She giggled afterward. "You seem to enjoy this, a bit too much, after all."

Her head then moved down to Lotus' chest, and was licking it clean. Aloe's tongue lapped against her blue coat, licking away the sweat pouring out of her. Lotus had to agree with her sister in that she was really enjoying this little funtime. Even if they were sisters, it was all in good fun.

Lotus really couldn't take any more. She was definitely getting excited, and it aroused her more than she already was. She felt a wetness build up between her legs as Aloe's motions kept up. Her snout was buried in Lotus' blue coat, and she slid it downward toward her belly.

t

It tickled a bit to the touch, and a small giggle joined the little moans that were already eliciting from her mouth. The pleasure made it enough for Lotus to place her hooves on Aloe's head, tempting her to keep going. Getting the message, Aloe moved down even more, and all the while, Lotus just couldn't hold back her moans. The treatment was pleasing her more than she imagined.

Aloe was loving it herself. Hearing her sister being at her mercy was proving to be arousing, as she felt that same wetness between her own legs. It took quite some withdrawal to resist the urge to reach a hoof back between her legs and satisfy herself. Perhaps that should be left for another time.

Now, she went down even more, but went just past Lotus' most sensitive area, going down to her hind legs. Lotus mentally groaned, wanting her sister to just get it over with. As if Aloe could read her mind, she mentally smirked as she was actually teasing her. And it was working as she could feel her hind legs twitch a bit. This was proving to be too much for Lotus, as she just wanted Aloe to go for her most sensitive area already.

Why Aloe was enjoying tasting the sweat covering Lotus' body was unknown, but she enjoyed it. However, she could sense that Lotus wanted her to take it further, so that's what she was going to do. She lifted her head up to the area between her sister's legs, and gazed upon Lotus' dripping wet snatch. Without hesitation, she brought her snout closer and gave it a lick.

Finally, Lotus got what she wanted, but it surprised her a bit more than she realized. As soon as Aloe's tongue touched her marehood, she felt a lot of pleasure from how aroused and wet she already was, which sent chills up her spine. Aloe kept up her licking motions, going around her outer lips while smelling the scent her marehood was giving.

Once she was satisfied with Lotus' outside taste, she plunged her tongue inside of Lotus, which made the blue mare gasp loudly once more. She moaned deeply from the feeling, and without a second thought, she placed her hooves on Aloe's head, tempting her to keep going. She smiled from the encouragement, and buried her snout inside Lotus' dripping slit. It tasted and smelled so good inside of her sister's wet flower. Aloe found her own pussy dripping wet from all the sensations of the session they were currently having.

Lotus seemed to have reached new levels of pleasure, and it felt heavenly to her. She was pushing down on Aloe's head, nearing her release. She was getting really close with this getting to be too much for her. Aloe continued with her act, her tongue thrusting inside with ease from Lotus' juices. Her own hindlegs were quivering, as she was rubbing herself in her own sensitive area with a free hoof of hers. It was covered in her own juices as she was pleasuring both her sister and herself.

Lotus' mouth was wide open, her pleasure rising more and more with each passing second. It was soon that she came to her limit, and when she did, her orgasm caught up to her. Her moaning elongated as her juices were splashing in Aloe's face and tongue. Aloe was surprised herself by what happened that she jumped back a bit. When she realized what had happened, she reached her own limit as well, and she hit her own climax, her juices spilling on the floor as she gasped and moaned.

As soon as she was settled, Aloe moved back a bit from Lotus, and laid down on the floor of the steam room on her back, taking a small rest from the pleasure-inducing actions of their "fun". Her juices as well as Lotus' were dripping down each of their legs.

Aloe looked over at Lotus, smiling st her as she kept panting. "That was incredible..." she managed to get out through her breaths.

"Oh, very much so..." Lotus relied, out of breath herself, though moreso than Aloe. Sweat covered her body all over, even the parts that were licked off by her sister, either from the intense session or the steam covering the room, or possibly both.

Once they were both settled, they got up from the floor of the steam room. Aloe slid a hoof on her forehead to wipe the sweat off. "I really had fun with this. It seems you had a great plan."

Lotus gave a smug look. "Ah, but we are not done yet, sister. Perhaps one more treatment before we finish up for the day?"

Aloe stared at Lotus for a few seconds, processing her thoughts. After doing so, she smirked herself. "The mud bath?"

"Yes, the mud bath. That shall do nicely. A luxurious dip in the mud bath and a bit more fun." Lotus answered. Aloe nodded, and walked toward the door. As she opened it and went through, she looked back at Lotus briefly while flicking her tail side to side a bit. She then went through while Lotus giggled to herself, and followed her sister.

Aloe started to walk through the door that led to the mud bath, shaking her flanks and looking back at Lotus seductively. Lotus giggled herself at the sentiment. "My my, sister. What gorgeous flanks you have."

Aloe giggled herself. "And what magnificent flanks you have yourself." She flicked her tail upwards in a sexy manner before she walked through. Lotus followed behind closely.

The mud bath room was expectantly much larger than the steam room, with large pools filled with the calming substance filling the immediate area. Ponies came here to sooth their bodies while talking mindless gossip about everyday lives and whatnot. Not since the age when fillies and colt made mud pies have they associated mud with fun. They may have thought that lolling in dirt couldn't offer any real benefits, but mud baths were a relaxing way to unwind. This time, it was going to be used for a different purpose.

Aloe stepped into one of the tubs slowly. Her body shivered a bit upon the touch of the mud, but it felt nice. Without a second thought, Lotus went in after her, the mud clinging to her body.

"We so needed this," Lotus commented as she sunk herself lower into the mud. It reached up to the bottom of her chin before she stopped.

"Spa ponies do deserve a break, I suppose," Aloe replied. "But really, we're here not to relax, but to have a bit of fun of our own! I have given you what you wanted in the steam room. Now it's time you gave me the benefit of the doubt, twin of mine."

"Fair enough." Lotus edged closer, her eyes half open as to give off an alluring look. "You do deserve it as much as I do, but let me remind you, I gave you that back massage, so who is it that owes somepony something?"

The pink mare blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right... that makes us even."

"Oh, never mind that." Lotus closed the distance between then, pressing her soft body against Aloe's, all four deep blue eyes staring into each other. "Since I'm a nice sister, I'm willing to make an exception."

She leaned forward, and planted a kiss onto her sister's lips. Aloe was really enjoying it, and returned the kiss without hesitation. Their tongues intertwined within their mouths as Lotus pressed her body forcefully against her sister. Aloe fully allowed Lotus to control her, and she nudged her chest on hers. hooves explored Aloe's smooth body. Her hooves slid up and down Aloe's arms and back, and she shivered upon the touch of Lotus moving about her body.

The blue mare had a devious plan in her mind, and she went to set it into motion. As they continued to kiss each other, Lotus slipped one of her hooves ever so closely down Aloe's chest, then her stomach. This gave Aloe chills, and she like it very much. She then broke the kiss as she gasped, as Lotus had finally settled her hoof just onto her wet marehood. It was hard to feel the wetness since it mixed in with the mud covering their bodies, but that wasn't that the important matter here.

Nopony had touched Aloe there except herself, and that was only done whenever she had privacy. Feeling somepony else's hoof there was a totally different feeling... yet, she loved it. "Please, keep going."

Lotus just smirked. She wanted to please her sister, but she was going to do it her way. "You like it, don't you? You wish for me to pleasure you, no?"

Aloe slowly nodded in response, but Lotus grew a mischievous grin. "If you want it, you beg for it."

Aloe shuddered from how aroused she was. She really wanted to feel the pleasure of Lotus' hoof against her marehood, and it was getting to her that Lotus didn't give to her just to tease her. She wanted it so bad. "Please, I want it there Lotus... give it to me."

Lotus made a satisfied smile, and started to slowly brush herself against Aloe's slit. She moaned deeply at how much pleasure she was experiencing, both from the feeling of the hoof against her most sensitive area and the feeling of the mud they were in combined. It felt like heaven and she didn't want the feeling to stop.

Lotus loved hearing the moans that were coming from her sister. She worked her hoof up to Aloe's clit, and teased it a bit, releasing more sensual moans from Aloe. The rubbing motions were a bit more forceful than initially, but Aloe didn't mind. In fact, she liked it even more. As her marehood was busy being pleasured, she hung her arms around Lotus' neck, holding on to her sister for support as she gasped again from the hoof pressing against her clit. She could hardly take it, and her mouth was wide open.

Lotus could see the excitement in Aloe's facial expression. It felt pretty good to know that her sister was enjoying her touch. "You are enjoying this very much, no?" she asked as her other hoof that wasn't busy started to caress Aloe's soft face.

Aloe almost whimpered from it all as her marehood seemed to feel warmer from the touch. "Dear Celestia, yes... I am enjoying this very much..."

Lotus kept rubbing against the nub of her sister's marehood, to which Aloe started to pant. She was getting close to reaching her limit. Juices were leaking out of her and mixing more in with the mud, and her hindlegs quivered as a result of the pleasure and urge to release.

"Are you getting close, Aloe?" Lotus asked with a seductive tone. "It would just sooth you nicely to release, won't it?" She started to speed up the process, knowing her sister's answer before she could even hear it.

Aloe found herself moaning constantly as her marehood heated up. "I'm almost there... keep going, Lotus."

Lotus smirked, getting aroused herself from Aloe's pleasure. She took her unoccupied hoof and started to slide it along the side of Aloe's body, feeling her nice curves. Aloe was shuddering a bit, loving the touches Lotus was giving her. She just couldn't take it anymore. She let out a long moan as she came to her orgasm, and her juices flowed out of her rapidly. She held onto her sister tightly as she ejected her fluids, her hindlegs almost kicking from her actions. Lotus hummed softly as she held onto her sister. Aloe's moans elongated until her orgasm subsided. She took a deep breath and kept panting a bit as she looked at Lotus.

"That... that was amazing..." Aloe said with a heavy breath.

Lotus smirked. "And I would so do it again."

Aloe settled down a bit before speaking again. "You... you wish for us to keep doing this? I mean, I suppose I loved having fun with you like this. Very much. But, should should we keep doing this?"

Lotus giggled. "Of course, Aloe! There should not be a reason why us sisters can't keep doing this, yes? I had fun, you had fun, and that's all that matters."

Aloe wasn't sure what to think about this. "But Lotus, what if somepony found out about us?" she spoke in a worried tone, to which Lotus shook her head.

"Nopony will find out if we keep this whole business a secret." Lotus started to climb out of the tub full of mud. "We can do this every few occasions, and nopony will know a thing. What do you say, sister?"

It took Aloe a few seconds to process that, but once she did, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes. We'll keep doing it while everypony is gone."

"Yes, exactly!" Lotus exclaimed. "It is a brilliant plan, no?"

"Of course it is. You were always the brilliant one." Aloe complimented, and Lotus blushed in response.

"Then it is settled," Lotus said with a smile. Aloe climbed out of the pool herself and smiled as well.

"So for some nights, we'll have a spa to ourselves. I shall be looking forward to our next session."

"As am I, Aloe. As am I."

After all of that, they both started to clean themselves of the mud. After doing so, they left the room together. They would remember this day for years to come, and would always be looking forward to their private sessions together.


End file.
